PPGD
by CaboDororo10
Summary: Dexter entra en un instituto y conoce a cuatro chicas con superpoderes: Sweet, Skate, Alegría y Trueno. Dexter y Trueno se hacen buenos amigos y Mandark entra en el instituto junto con Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus. Tendran que luchar contra Mandark. ¿De dónde viene Trueno? Y, ¿qué es lo que pasará?


PPG

Con Dexter y cuatro nuevos personajes

(ir a la ultima pág)

Nombre: Mª Belén Fernández Serrano e Inés Simón Serrano

Capitulo 1

_Un nuevo alumno_

En megavilla.

-Papá,mamá,que no me quiero cambiar de instituto,quiero estar con Pétalo.-dijo Dexter a sus padres-En el que estoy voy bien,aunque Otto se a cambiado al que tú me quieres llevar y casi toda mi clase.

-Hijo pero es de un nivel más alto y es mejor,conocerás a más

amigos.-le dice su padre.

-Bueno vale,iré mañana a ese instituto,pero si no me gusta me vuelvo

al otro,¿vale?

Al día siguiente.

-Hummm. Es bonito-dice serio(como siempre).

DIM-DOM-DIM-DOM...

-Bien chicos,hoy os voy a presentar a un nuevo compañero,Dexter

pasa por favor. Chicos, este es Dexter decidle hola.

-Hola-dicen todos a coro menos una persona.

-hmmm

-Nos puede decir algo de ti,tu hobi...

-Por supuesto,yo soy Dexter el chico genio y lo que mas me gusta hacer es encerrarme en mi laboratorio e inventar y construir cosas

para el bien mundial.

-Bien pues pone al lado de Trueno,en la segunda fila,la derecha.

-OK.

En el recreo.

-Humm humm hummm(con ritmo).

-Hola,encantado soy Dexter el chico genio como dije antes.

-Hola

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Como quieras.

Dexter se sentó y sacó un cómic de los Amigos de la Justicia y Trueno se sorprendió de que a él le gustase el mismo cómic que a ella. Y Trueno le preguntó:

-Oye, Dexter,¿a ti te gustan los comics del Mayor Gloria?

-¿Que si me gusta?Me encanta.

Fin del instituto.

-Bueno Trueno,nos vemos mañana.

-Bene, adiós Dexter.

Mientras tanto alguien con unos prismáticos les observa y este personaje riéndose dice:

-Así que Dexter a cambiado de instituto y a conocido a una nueva

"amiga".Ha ha ha,excelente ha ha ha ha ha,excelente ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha.

Capitulo 2

_Un enemigo épico_

Al día siguiente.

-Buenos días Trueno.¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien,gracias.

En ese momento el profesor Jack pasa al lado de ellos y saluda.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Samurái Jack.

-Profesor Jack.¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en el otro instituto?

-Me han cambiado a este instituto. Ha, el director os quiere ver a los dos ahora mismo.

Dexter preguntó muy extrañado:

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé querido alumno.

En el despacho del director.

-Os quería ver, Trueno tu sabes que tienes algunos problemas y

quiero que...

-Ya, que alguien me proteja y ese es Dexter, ¿no?.-dijo Trueno adelantándose al director.

-Sí, de aquí en adelante tu Dexter la protegerás, ¿de acuerdo?

Bien ahora id vuestra clase.

Ya están en clase.

-Bien niños a llegado otro compi entra Mandark.

-(grito sordo de Dexter de asombro)Man...Man...MANDARK?PERO QUE HACE aquí.

-Hola encantado-dice Mandark.

-Bien Mandark, ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

-Lo que más me gusta hacer es crear cosas destructivas.

-Bien sienta te al lado de Trueno.

-¿Dexter,quién es Mandark?-susurrándole al oído.

-Trueno, es una larga historia.

De momento Dexter recuerda lo que ocurrió:la muerte de su hermana...cuando raptó a Pétalo...

De momento se cortó cuando la profe dijo:

-Sacad los libros que vamos a empezar.

Y la clase concluyo.

En el recreo.

-Hola Trueno, ¿y Dexter?

-Esta con Otto.

-Una cosa, ¿por qué te llaman diosa?

-Es porque soy siniestra,soy fuerte, controlo la electricidad y

tengo una habilidad que no controlo,que es en convertirme en lo que quiera.

-Ha vale y en que te puedes convertir.

-En muchas cosa como, pokémons...

En ese momento Dexter se gira a la ventana y ve a Mandark hablando con Trueno.

-(en la mente de Dexter)¿Pero qué hace Mandark hablando con Trueno?Tengo que saberlo.

Capitulo 3

_Una gran razón_

-(En la mente de Dexter) Mandark trama algo, voy a averiguar que pasa. Se lo voy a preguntar a Otto.

Dexter va a hablar con Otto en el pasillo.

-¡Otto!

-¿Qué te pasa Dexter?

-Quiero ir al pasado

-¿Para?

-Quiero averiguar que estaba haciendo Mandark con Trueno hace unos minutos.

-Bien a ya vamos.

En el pasado hace dos minutos.

-He activado la capa espacio-temporal para que no nos vean.-dice Otto informando.

-Vamos al árbol.

-Hola Trueno ¿ yDexter?

-Esta con Otto.

-Una cosa, ¿por qué te llaman diosa?

-Es porque soy siniestra,soy fuerte, controlo la electricidad y

tengo una habilidad que no controlo que es la de convertirme en lo que quiera.

-Ha vale y en que te puedes convertir.

-En muchas cosa como pokémons.

Vuelta al presente.

-¡Gracias Otto!

-De nada.

En el patio.

-Trueno no me habías dicho nada de lo de tu habilidad.

-...-Trueno no dice nada mientras se levanta y se va.

-¡Trueno, espera!

Trueno se va a un árbol, trepa a una rama y se queda allí.

Dexter se va preocupado a la clase y se sienta al lado de Otto.

-¿Que te pasa Dexter?

-...-...

…Mientras tanto,Trueno en el árbol estaba llorando.

Y de momento Mandark se acerca y le pregunta:

-¿Qué te pasa Trueno?

-Nada,solo que Dexter me dijo algo que...bueno,me resultó incomodo.

-Trueno,Dexter te a dicho eso porque no quiere que seas su amigo.

Por eso con esas personas no debes estar y debes estar con quien te ayuda y te consuela,como yo. Se mi amiga.

Trueno empezó a ser amiga de Mandark y dejar de lado a Dexter.

-¿Por qué Trueno se junta más con Mandark?Que raro.

Pasaron los días y Dexter sospechaba aun más y un día, Mandark le

dijo a Trueno:

-Trueno te gustaría venir a mi casa y hacemos una investigación

juntos.

-Vale, ¿a qué hora?

-¿A las 8:30 te viene bien?

-Allí estaré.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Dexter.

-¿Donde estará Trueno?

De repente se escucha un grito muy fuerte:

-Dexteeeeeerrr,socoroooooo ayudameeee AAAAAHHH...Dexter por favor salvarme,SUELTAME Mandark,AAAAAAAHHHHH...

-Trueno! Esos gritos vienen de la casa de Mandark,tengo que salvarla!

Capitulo 4

_La gran razón 2_

-En guardia Mandark, deja en paz a Trueno.

-Y...¿Por qué?cumpliré mi venganza, y ya que Pétalo ya no está, hice manos de tu nueva amiga.

-¿Qué?La quiero salvar porque soy el protector de ella y te voy a de...

-AAAAAHHHHH

-¡Trueno!Grrrrr te la vas a ganar Mandark te voy a matar por lo que le estas haciendo.

-Ven si te atreves.

Se pusieron a luchar, y Mandark coge un control remoto y hace subir una plataforma en la que se situaban y luchan en el aire . Dexter esta casi al filo de caer pero se retoma y da la vuelta a la tortilla . Al final Mandark acaba cayendo y uno de sus jackbots lo recoge en el aire y

entonces...

...mientras tanto Trueno:

AAAAAAHHHHHH...No, debo tranquilizarme,no quiero hacerle daño a Dexter, pero...AAAAHHHHGGGRRR...GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA.

-¿Pero qué?

Trueno se transformó en Kyurem Blanco, rompió la trampa y llena de ira cogió a Dexter y empezó a estrujarlo.

-AAAAHHH,TRUENO NO POR FAVOR AAAAHHH,NO,NO,NO NOLO AGAS,SOY YO DEXTER TU MEJOR AMIGO,TU PROTECTOR

AAAAHHH EN TRA EN RAZÓN TRUENO .

Entonces, Dexter se quita las gafas y mira fijamente a Kyurem Blanco.

-Por favor.

-Sí...sí ¡eso es, aplasta lo Trueno!

En ese momento Kyurem Blanco dejó de apretar a Dexter y lo puso en su hombro y dijo:

-Lo siento Dexter no me e controlado,esa no era yo, perdonarme.

-No te preocupes.

-Ha ha ha hahahahaha.

Trueno escucha la risa de Mandark,se gira y le da un manotazo.

Trueno y Dexter se van de aquel lugar dejando a Mandark allí dolorido y Dexter pregunta:

-Trueno, ¿por qué te llaman "La Diosa"?

-Es porque soy siniestra,soy fuerte, controlo la electricidad y

tengo una habilidad que no controlo,que es la que has visto hay dentro.

-Oye, ¿por qué te molesto cuando te pregunté lo de tu habilidad?

-Porque...cuando era pequeña...me acusaban de ser un monstruo...

de convertirme en un pokémon sin...yo...querer hacerlo,¿sabes?

Y no me gusta nada hablar de mi pasado y de mi habilidad monstruosa.

-No te preocupes,pídeme ayuda para lo que quieras que para eso me han dicho que sea tu protector, ¿no?

-Ok,gracias Dex.

Capitulo 5

_La historia de Trueno_

Al día siguiente en el recreo.

-Dexter, te voy a contar mi historia:

Cuando era pequeña de unos 3 años que acabe de entrar en la guardería,me transformé y me llamaron monstruo. Desde entonces

no tengo amigos y mis padres me cambiaron de colegio y me llevaron aquí,a Megavilla. A demás mis padres y yo somos de futuro.

-¿Quéééééé?¿Eres del futuro?

-Sí,soy del futuro,bueno prosigo:(En ese momento, a Trueno se le cambio los ojos,como si no mirara a ningún sitio menos al suelo.)

Me cambiaron y en ese mismo día,por ser la nueva me hicieron enfadar .Entonces me transformé en Kyurem Blanco. Todo el mundo gritaba y corría. Y como no me controlé, llena de ira lancé a uno por los aires. Desde entonces me llaman "La Diosa" y nadie se atrevía a acercarse a mí, por miedo a enfadarme. Un día después de lo ocurrido sus padres murieron, y se convirtió en una persona solitaria y fría.

Antes era una persona muy alegre y amigable.

-Trueno...Que historia más triste...Trueno te voy a ayudar a que controles tu poder.

-¿En serio?

DIMMM...DOMMMM...DIMMMM...DOMMMM...

-Si,pero antes hay que ir a clase, que ya ha terminado el recreo.

En clase.

-Trueno, ¿y Mandark?

-Pues, no lo sé.

-Chicos, os tengo que dar dos noticias:una buena y otra mala, primero

Mandark esta ingresado en el hospital...

-¿Quéééééé?-Pregunta la clase.

-...Y la buena es que dentro de poco llegaran tres compañeros más.

-¿Quienes serán?...Espero que no sean abusones...me encantaría que jugasen al fútbol-La clase.

-Trueno,tenemos que ir a ver a Mandark seguro que es por lo que pasó anoche.

-Eso es lo mismo que pienso yo.

Fin del instituto.

-Nos vemos esta tarde,Trueno.

-Ok,nos vemos(haciendo un gesto con dos dedos desde la cabeza hacia abajo).

En el hospital.

-Mandark, ¿estas bien?¿Te hice mucho daño al golpearte?

-¿A ti que te parece?

-Mandark nos dijeron que estabas en el hospital y hemos venido ha verte.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para verme molido por la pelea y burlaros de mí?

-No, claro que no, era para ver si estabas bien y pedirte perdón, pero veo que sigues igual que siempre. Yo me voy, adiós.

-...

Y Dexter y Trueno se fueron del hospital para no volver e intentar conseguir controlar las transformaciones en el jardín de la casa de Dexter.

Capitulo 6

_Control de la habilidad_

En el jardín de la casa de Dexter.

-Bien Trueno empecemos a trabajar haber si consigues controlarla,¿vale?

-Vale Dexter.

-Lo primero tendrás que hacer...

Y así estuvieron unos meses y al final Trueno lo consiguió.

-Convierte te en...mmmm... en Mew.

-Ok.

Y Trueno se transformo en Mew.

-Miuu, miu miu.

-Bien, ahora en Latias.

Y Trueno se transformo en Latias.

-Prrruuuu.

-Perfecto,manejas a la perfección le habilidad, cuenta me algo sobre tus poderes.

Trueno volvió a su forma normal y empezó a contar:

-Mira yo solo tengo tres poderes que son: invocar tormentas eléctricas y peligrosas, crear una guitarra eléctrica y transformarme en lo que quiera.

-¿No puedes volar?

-No, necesito transformarme para hacerlo.

Desde legos nuevamente, pero desde su laboratorio, Mandark observaba atentamente:

-Nos veremos muy pronto Dexter y no abrá nadie para ayudarte, ha ha ha hahahahaha.

Al día siguiente...(Sábado)

En casa de Trueno.

-¿Trueno estas en casa?

-Pasa...koff...koff...

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy en mi cuarto, me encuentro mal...

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Oh... no es nada solo que... koff... koff...

Dexter entra en el cuarto y ve a Trueno en la cama.

-¡Qué mala pinta tienes!

-No es nada, tengo gripe. ¿Cómo voy a ir al colegio o como haré mis deberes?

-No te preocupes tengo una idea.

Dexter tira su mochila al suelo y saca su tablet y se la da a Trueno.

-Toma, para que no te pierdas las clases, hay un programa de videochat instalado. Clica en el boton y selecciona el nombre del instituto.

-Gracias Dex.

-De nada y en cuanto a los deberes, yo te los traigo. Si no te importa

tengo que irme, están apunto de echar los Amigos de la Justicia. A, se me olvidaba en la tablet también tienes aplicación de TV.

En casa de Dexter, por la noche...

-(televisión) Mayor Glory, el coche hace pu pu pu pu pu pu pu pu pu.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja.

-Hola Dexter.

-¿Pero qué? Aaaaaahhhhhh.

Capitulo 7

_Un salvamiento sin Trueno_

-Hummm, ¿dónde...dónde estoy?

-Ha ha ha, hahahahaha,¿qué le podría a hacer a Dexter? Ya sé, le haré sufrir, no no no...

-¿Mandark...pero qué?

-Ha, ya te has despertado Dexter, vas a pasarlo muy pero que muy mal ,ha ha ha hahahahaha.

-¿Y Trueno?

-Da igual, lo importante es que no estará para salvarte, ha ha ha hahahahaha.

-No no no, Mandark sacadme de aquí, tengo que cuidarla.

-Imposible, eso no sera jamas porque antes desaparecerás.

-¿sí eso crees?

Y seguido de eso, los guantes se transformaron en puños metálicos y rompió la jaula de cristal duro y empezó a pelear contra Mandark.

Pero,los guantes empezaron a fallar y en unos de los golpes de Mandark los aparatos se rompieron en pedazos.

-Ooohh, debería haberlos arreglados antes de ir a casa de Trueno,

esto va a salir mal.

Y Mandark empezó a a pegarle a Dexter y este que do muy mal,destrozado por la paliza y en el momento de el golpe de gracia aparece una chica vestida de rosa y salva a Dexter, este en ese momento se desmayó.

Más tarde.

-Dexter, Dexter despierta.

-Humm...¿Trueno?

-Dexter que dices, soy yo Pétalo.

-¿Pétalo?... ¡Pétalo! Pero ¿qué haces aquí? Y, ¿dónde estoy?

-Estas en tu jardín, menos mal que te salve, ¿qué hacías en el laboratorio de Mandark?

-Creo... que me han golpeado la cabeza con algo mientas veía la televisión.

-Por cierto, ¿quien es Trueno?

-A es mi nueva amiga y me han encargado que la protega, en estos días se encuentra mal y le tengo que ayudar.

-Ah...

-Ahora me tengo que ir gracias, adiós.

-Adiós *suspiro*, espero que este bien.

Unos días después, en clase.

-Hola Trueno, ¿estas mejor?

-Sí, gracias...koff...koff,aunque sigo tosiendo un poco.

-Chicos han llegado ya los nuevos compis entrad.

-Hola Alegría, ¿tu quien crees quienes pueden ser?

-Pues no lo se XD.

-Yo e viso al entrar a tres chicas nuevas con trajes de color rosa,azul y verde.

-Rosa...azul... y verde... ¿de qué me suena esos colores?

-Pues no lo se Dexter pero la verde tenia un carácter un poco bruto,la de azul dulce y la de rosa parecía una líder.

-Se llaman Pétalo,Burbuja y Cactus decidle hola.

-Hola!-dijeron todos los alumnos.

-Sentaros delante de Dexter y Trueno.

-Hola Pétalo,Burbuja y Cactus me a encantado volveros a ver.

-Hola Dexter(mirándolo a los ojos)

-Hola y ¿Agallas esta bien?

-Sí esta con Samurái Jack en el instituto.

-Desde cuando esta el Profesor Jack aquí.

-Pues mira Cactus desde que Dexter le dijeron que tenía que ser mi protector...koff.

En el recreo.

-Mira Dexter, esto debe de ser aquí.

-Ah si es verdad gracias Trueno.

-Hola Dex! Hola Trueno.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haceis?

-Estamos haciendo un pequeño experimento.

-No os importa que me siente a leer este libro de ciencias,¿verdad?

-No, sientate.

Pétalo se sentó cerca de Dexter y se puso a mirarlo de reojo y con

celos de que Dexter pase más tiempo y hable más con Trueno.

-Oye Dexter,mañana es mi cumpleaños.

-¿En serio?¿Y cuántos cumples?

-13 años.

-Igual que los años que tengo yo.

-A y una cosa, ayer pasó algo muy raro.

-¿El qué?

-Sin darme cuenta convertí a mi perro en un zorro.

-Que pasa vas cogiendo poderes mientras cumples años, ¿no?Bueno te ayudaré en lo que sea,ok?

-(en la mente de Pétalo)Dexter jamás me me dijo que me ayudaría en lo que sea,grrrr como la odio.

Capitulo 8

_Un cumpleaños y una pelea_

Al día siguiente. En el aire volando.

-Grrr (como la odio).

-Cactu, Pétalo está muy rara.

-Sí, es porque tiene celos de Trueno, como siempre esta con Dexter.

-Mmmm...

En el insti.

-Hola Trueno felicidades.

-Gracias.

En el recreo.

-Ja ja ja...Ah, hola Alegría,¿qué pasa?

-Acompañadme te tenemos una sorpresa XD. Si quieres puedes venir, Dexter ;D.

-Vale.

En un pasillo detrás del edificio.

-¡Felicidades Trueno!...PUFF...PUFF.

-Oh, gracias por todo esto.

-Toma Trueno.

-(Abrazando a Dexter mientras dice esto)Vaya, gracias por la tablet Dex, no debiste haberte molestado.

-(Dexter se enrojeció)Mira tiene un vídeochat instalado,aplicaciones para que juegues,programa TV...ya exploraras todo esto.

-XD Toma Trueno.

-Anda unos cascos nuevos, los otros ya estaban rotos.

-Espero que te guste.

-Una pulsera con un rayo,grazie.

DIM...DOM...DIM...DOM...

En clase.

-Toma Trueno no te quería dar esto delante de tus amigas.

Le dio una caja pequeña decorada con un papel amarillo energético. Lo abrió y dentro había un colgante de un rayo con una grabación que ponía "Para mi querida Trueno de Dexter" con un corazón.

-Oh...que bonito Dexter, grazie mile.

-De nada.

Mientras Pétalo escuchando la conversación y pensando para sus adentros.

-Grrr no aguanto más esto, la odio tanto, no puedo verlos tan unidos

aaaahhhh.

Por la tarde en un prado pequeño.

-*Suspiro*pero que bonito atardecer.(Mirando el colgante que le regaló Dexter por la mañana)Espero que Dexter esté bien, *suspiro*

no sé por qué pero me gusta estar con Dexter,a su lado,hablar con

él...Pero...Pétalo está muy rara con migo.

En ese momento,Pétalo baja desde el aire e intenta darle un puñe-tazo a Trueno,pero ella lo esquiva.

-¡Pero que haces ,Pétalo!

-¿Que pasa entre Dex y tú?¿Te gusta?

-¡Pero que dices Pétalo!(se enrojeció)

Pétalo intento darle varios puñetazos y Trueno los esquivaba. Pétalo le dio un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en la barriga a Trueno y cayó al suelo y se levanto.

-Así que...esas tenemos, eh.

Trueno se puso a pegarle patadas y puñetazos a Pétalo y viceversa.

Trueno cada vez estaba más enfadada y en un puñetazo de Pétalo,Trueno desató toda la ira que tenia acumulada y se volvió a transformarse en Kyurem Blanco.

Mientras tanto...

-¿Dónde estará Trueno?Menos mal que en el colgante le puse un rastreador de problemas, por si acaso.

ALARMA...PIIII...ALARMA...PIIII...

-¿Qué pasa computadora?

-Es Trueno, está en una batalla y está descontrolada.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡Oh no esto se va armar,tengo que ir allí!

Capitulo 9

_Una pelea por parte de Pétalo_

-¡Tengo que llegar a tiempo!

-GRRRRAAAAAAA...

-Toma esta Trueno y aleja te de Dexter.

-Nooo...Dexter me debe proteger y por que tú tengas celos no va a pasar lo que tu ...

Trueno hizo un ataque con una bola de fuego contra Pétalo y le dio de lleno, pero Pétalo se protegió y esta salió del humo, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Kyurem Blanco. Y este la apartó con el brazo.

-¿Pero qué hacéis? Parad ya las dos.

-¡Dexter!-exclaman las dos a la vez.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?¿Por qué os peleabais las dos?

Trueno se destransformó y volvió a su forma normal.

-Dexter, yo estaba tan tranquila cuando Pétalo apareció y esquivé su golpe y ella seguía pero yo no quería pelear hasta que me enfadó,

me transforme.

-¿Qué hay entre vosotros Dexter?¿Por qué te juntas tanto con ella?

¿Tenéis una relación o algo?

-Pero que dices Pétalo,solo la tengo que proteger y ya está, no hay nada entre nosotros...enserio.(mientras se enrojecía)¿Que pasa tienes celos?

-Qué...no...cl...claro que no.

Pétalo se fue volando de allí.

-mmm...mjaja...jajaja...jajaja.

-¿De qué te ríes?(enrojecido todavía)

-De lo roja que se a ido Pétalo por lo que le has preguntado...ja ja ja ja.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Mientras en el espacio exterior...

-Nos volveremos a ver enemigo infernal, Dexter el niño genio, que nos destruiste para que no invadiésemos la Tierra...

Capitulo 10

_Los enemigos del Fusión_

Al día siguiente.

-Hola Trueno.

-Hola Dexter, ¿y Pétalo?

-Hola, Pétalo está muy mal y no va a venir durante unos días, está molida.

-Además, por lo bajo dice muchas cosas raras.

-¿Y qué dice?

-"Porque me a dicho eso, que harta estoy de Trueno,por que no me habla Dexter..."Cosas extrañas.

-Yo pienso que tiene celos de vosotros dos.

-A vale.

-Chicos sacad los cuadernos y comencemos la la clase.

En el recreo.

-Hola Trueno.¿Pero qué es eso?...Me resulta muy familiar.

-¿Eso?...¿qué es?, es extraño.

-Dexter, ¡tú sabes que es eso!...¡Es el planeta de Fusión Fall!

-¡Quééééé! Otravez nooo.

-¿Qué es el "Fusión Fall"?

-Es una larga historia, pero te lo contaré muy brevemente...

Un día, en mi laboratorio, descubrí una bacteria que engullía a las otras y se hacía con su apariencia. Entonces Aparecieron los Fusión.

Unos aliens que cogieron nuestra apariencia y forma de luchar y empezaron a atacar a la Tierra para invadirla y unirla a su planeta.

Todos los héroes y heroínas de Townsville estuvimos peleando y ganemos, destruyéndolos a todos y salvando así a este planeta y a todos sus habitantes. Pero parece ser que no acabemos con todos.

Debemos reunir a todos los héroes para volver a ganar.

-Aaaahhhh...ok y las nuevas supernenas debemos unirnos, ¿no?

-Si exacto.

-Oye Burbuja, ¿y Pétalo?

-Hoy a venido, pero no sé donde esta, la verdad.

Mientras los Fusión bajaban del cielo disponiéndose a intentar de nuevo conquistar la Tierra.

Mientras Pétalo.

-Grrr... como la odio... !¿ehh?¡...¿Los Fusión?,¿Cómo...?Debo ir a abisar a Cactus,Dexter,Burbuja y ... bueno aunque la odie... aTrueno.

En otro lugar del recreo.

-¡Sweet... Skate... ¿qué es eso? o_0!

-Me da muy mala pinta...parecen que quieren pelear.

-Si eso quieren... lo tendran, pero debemos unirnos todos los heroes

para poder ganar.

-¡Síííííííí!

Aparecieron los Fusión y todos los heroes del instituto se unieron a pelear, aunque se odien o sean enemigos.

-(Fusión Dexter)Nos volvemos a ver, vez nosotros los Fusión conquistaremos la Tierra y la uniremos a nuestro planeta, jua jua jua jua jua.

-Eso ya lo veremos lider de los Fusión, tenemos nuevos heroes muy poderosos.

-Ja...con eso no hay problemas.

Y detras de Fusión Dexter aparecieron cuatro figuras que eran los Fusión de Trueno, Sweet, Alegria y de Skate.

-!¿Pero qué?¡

Capitulo 11

_Fusion Fall_

-Comenzad Fusion, conquistad este mundo, jua jua jua jua jua.

-(Fusión Mandark)Eh idiota...

-A quien llamas idiota alienígena mutante.

Mandark cogió su pistola láser y disparó a su Fusion, pero este hizo lo mismo esquivando el disparo de Mandark, y lanzando él un laser de su pistola hiriendo a Mandark en el brazo.

Todos se pusieron a pelear:Dexter y Fusion Dexter peleando con sus máquinas gigantes;Burbuja peleando junto con Agayas; Sweet uso su

soplido durmiente y durmió al Fusion...Fusion Trueno pegó un puñetazo a Trueno y se desmayó del golpe, el Fusion se la llevo a un lugar muy apartado para acabar por fin con ella. En su mente...

-...Pero...¿cómo pueden ser tan fuertes?...es imposible que le gane...a no ser...no, es imposible no puedo, me descontrolare y provocare un caos...

Mientras los héroes en un lugar apartado,Dexter consiguió destrozar en pedazos a Fusion Dexter pero el sabia que volvería otra vez,ayudó a Sweet a vencer a Fusion Sweet y le dijo que buscase a Trueno y Pétalo dijo que la ayudaría a buscarla aunque la odie un montón y las dos Supernenas salieron volando.

En el cielo.

-Oye Sweet, tu que eres una de las mejores de Trueno y siempre has estado con ella; ¿me puedes contar su historia?

-Por supuesto, pero su pasado es tan siniestro que ni yo se apenas nada de ella.

Yo la conocí en 3º de primaria, pero siempre estaba sola y seria. Un día me acerque a ella y desde entonces es mi amiga. Lo que se de ella es que es una Supernena muy extraña;no es como nosotras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que ella no puede volar y no tiene poderes como las demás, ella puede correr a la velocidad de la luz,pero cuando ella quiere y todos los demás poderes es atraves de la transformación...y...cuando se enfada se transforma en una bestia incontrolable...Kyurem Blanco.

Ya de su pasado no se nada,nunca quiso contar a nadie su historia ...ni siquiera Otto lo sabe.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si...pero creo que alguien si que lo sabe.

-E mira allí...es Fusion Trueno pero...¿y Trueno?

-No...esta...¡¿muerta?!

-Se lo tenemos que decir a Dexter.

En el campo de batalla.

-¡Dexter,Trueno no esta, a desaparecido!

-¡¿Qué?!¡No es imposible estaba peleando con Fusion Trueno!

-Pero hemos visto a Fusion Trueno riendo.

-Allá voy,debo encontrar a Trueno.

En un lugar lejos del campo de batalla.

-Tu Fusion di me donde esta Trueno,contesta.

-Niño genio no sabes para que hemos venido, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo de conquistar tu planeta era solo una tapadera, solo queríamos a la terrícola protegida.

-¡¿Para qué la queréis?!

-O solo para tener conocimientos que nadie sabe que pasara, incluso conocimientos para conquistar el planeta y sabiendo los puntos débiles de cada uno.

-Mierda como es del futuro, sabe cosas que nadie sabe (por lo bajo).

-¿Qué dices Dexter?

-Nada nada, no he dicho nada.

En ese momento Fusion Trueno llamo a Fusion Dexter y se fueron en la nave al planeta Fusion y con Trueno dentro.

-No debo de salvarla...pero...¿cómo llego a allí?

-Por eso no te preocupes,nosotras te ayudaremos a llegar allí.

-Gracias Pétalo,Burbuja y Cactus.

Capitulo 12

_Fusion Fall 2_

En el planeta Fusion.

-Me voy por aquí a por Trueno, nos vemos.

-Adiós.

En ese instante se escucho un estruendo horrible y empezó a mover-se el suelo de este planeta.

-¿Pero qué esta pasando?

-Oh no, este mundo se va a estrellar con la Tierra.

-Debemos de detenerlo; ¿estáis de acuerdo, chicas?

-Claro que si Pétalo.

-A por todas,lo debemos de impedir.

Las tres Supernenas salieron volando al espacio y estuvieron frenando el planeta Fusion. En ese preciso instante, el móvil de Pétalo comenzó a sonar y lo cogió.

-¿Que es lo que está pasando, Pétalo?A empezado a moverse el suelo.

-Dexter tienes que hacer algo.

-¿El qué?

-Tienes que encontrar lo que está haciendo que el planeta se mueva hacia la Tierra.

-Creo que cogieron a Trueno para que produjera esto. Tengo que encontrarla y llevarla a nuestro planeta,adiós.

-Adiós Dex.

En la Tierra.

Piiii...influencia de colisión de planetas...piiii.

-¿El qué?Oh no tengo que avisar a los demás. Ah ja...chupa te esa Fusion. Chicas tenemos que hacer algo, el otro planeta va a colisionar con nuestro mundo.

-¡¿Quéééé :O!?¿¡Aaahh no eso no va a pasar mientras estemos aquí

-o!

En el planeta Fusion.

-TRUENO...DONDE ESTAS...la tengo que encontrar.

-Oye esa chica...lo estará pasando mal, no?

-Y yo que sé, lo único que sé es que el jefe la tiene retenida por que quiere estrellar el planeta Fusion con el otro planeta y así que forme parte de este.

-¿Y dónde está el jefe con la terrícola?

-Allí arriba.

-Bien,tengo que ir,espero e ese tal jefe no este.

Dexter llegó al lugar donde estaba Trueno.

-¡Trueno!¡Menos mal que te e encontrado!

-...

-¿Trueno?... No, sigue desmallada. La tengo que sacar de aquí.

Dexter cogió su destornillador u sacó a Trueno del lugar donde se encontraba,pero en ese momento,detrás de Dexter se encontraba alguien...

...mientras en el espacio.

-Pétalo, no... puedo... aguantar más.

-Burbuja, resiste, debemos de darle tiempo a Dexter para que saque de aquí a Trueno.

-Jua jua jua jua jua jua jua jua.

-Pero quien es ese.

-Hola niñas, soy Lord Fused y ¿qué es lo que intentáis hacer?

-A ti no te importa, bicho.

-Si que me importa...jua jua jua jua jua jua.

-Cactus no ves que es el jefe de los Fusion.

-Muy bien niña rosa...jua jua jua.

Y Lord Fused cogió a Burbuja y la lanzo.

-¡No!

-Te la has ganado.

Cactus se abalanzo y se puso a pelear y Burbuja y Pétalo se unieron a la batalla. Después de un rato peleando,Pétalo uso el Aliento de Hielo, lo congelo y Burbuja uso bolas de ki y le golpeó y el ultimo golpe lo hizo Cactus con una patada y le dio en la cara. Le hicieron pedazos y ganaron;se aseguraron de que Lord Fused no volviera a atacar. Luego siguieron parando el planeta para que no se estrelle.

Y Dexter.

-Ha ha ha hahahahaha, hola Dexter nos volvemos a ver.

-¡Mandark!¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh me e unido a los Fusion y me han dicho que pare lo que estas haciendo.

-¿Por qué te has unido a los malos?

-Me han ofrecido una oferta irresistible. Me han prometido ser el conquistador del mundo y podre destruir tu laboratorio, ha ha ha hahahahaha.

-Pero ¿qué dices?Te han engañado.

-No, de ninguna madera te saldrás con la tulla, solo me quieres engañar para no impedirte que te la lleves.

-Espera aquí Trueno, ahora después de esto te saco.

Mandark y Dexter comenzaron una batalla;Dexter con sus puños metálicos y Mandark con los suyos. Mandark dio una patada y Dexter la esquivó y la pego un puñetazo dándole en la cara de Mandark.

Mandark sacó su pistola láser y disparó a Dexter y este se protegió con un escudo. Dexter lanzo tres D y una de ellas le dio en el brazo a Mandark y las otras dos lo cavaron enganchándolo por la ropa en la pared,luego uso un gas somnífero para dormir lo y sacó de allí a Trueno y a Mandark.

-Pétalo vámonos, ya la tengo.

-Si.

Volvieron a la Tierra y Cactus destruyo el planeta; todos los Fusion desaparecieron y los héroes que estaban luchando y vieron desvanecerse el planeta Fusion y los Fusion y se pusieron muy contentos.

-Trueno despierta, despierta chica estúpida.

-¿D...Dexter?¿Dónde...dónde estoy?

-Estas en la Tierra, te e salvado del planeta Fusion y Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus me han ayudado.

-Gracias Dexter.

-De nada.

El ultimo día de instituto antes de las vacaciones.

-Nos veremos el siguiente año, ¿no?

-Pues no Dexter, me voy, e encontrado la forma de volver a mi dimensión y para no estar sola e echo a un cíbort, mira.

-Pero si se parece a mi, pero es más alto y da más yuyu.

-Bueno, es que así era mi padre.

-¿Quéééé?

-Te lo voy a contar:

Mira yo soy de 20 años después de esto, y yo soy hija de Pétalo y de ti.

-¡Quééééééé!¿Eh estado protegiendo a mi futura hija!Un momento...pero...si mi hija sera Mimi...según Otto.

-No, Mimi es tu hijastra, es la hija de Pétalo y Ese(Him).Se separaron y Pétalo se quedo con Mimi y tu junto con Pétalo la protegíais. Ella os llama a los dos "Ma" y "Pa".

-Aaahhh, vale.

-No te preocupes, vendré a esta dimensión para haceros una visita y para avisaros si pasara algo en vuestro futuro, nos veremos.

-Adiós Trueno.

-Nos veremos para echar un combate, pero amistoso claro.

-Toma mejor amiga :), un regalo para que nos recuerdes :D.

-Grazie.

-¿Nos vamos hija?

-Si, adiós.

Después de irse, Dexter les contó la historia de Trueno antes de conocerse.

Unos años después con 23 años.

Fuuuuuuuuuu...

-¿Eh, qué es lo que pasa?

Fuuuuuuuuu...

- . Uf... que daño, me tengo que acostumbrar más a hacer viajes en el tiempo.

-¡Trueno!¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Va a pasar algo terrible dentro de unos días.

-¿El qué?

-Estáis en peligro,las Supernenas(Pétalo,Burbuja y Cactus) y tu.

Colores de los personajes:

Trueno-_ Fusion-_

Dexter-_ Fusion Trueno-_

Dexter -_

Mandark-_

Mandark-_

Burbuja-_ Lord Fuse-_

Cactus-_ Computadora-_

Pétalo-_ Otto-_

Reloj de Otto-_ Padre de Trueno-_

Alegría-_ Sweet-_

Skate-_


End file.
